The Dandelion
by AryNight
Summary: Katniss and Peeta slowly grow back together after Peeta returns from the Capitol.
1. Peeta's Return

I was walking back from the woods when I saw him. He was in the garden, working hastily to plant something.

"Peeta?" I asked as I started to shake.

His blue eyes looked at mine, and his blonde hair grew down to just above his eyebrows.

I dropped my bow and game and ran towards his open arms. He stood up and we shared an embrace. We stood there for a while, and I was the one who broke the hug.

"You came back!" I said, unable to hide my smile.

"Yeah! Dr. Aurelius said that it was ok to come back." He smiled.

"That's good." I said. My eyes wondered to the garden, and Peeta must've saw.

"They're Primroses." He said, his eyes dilating.

"They're beautiful." I said, my eyes welling up.

"Thank You." I said, trying to hold back tears. I've still not completely recovered from the loss of my sister. I've gotten better, but I still have some nightmares.

"She deserved so much better." Peeta whispered empathetically.

"I know." I replied.

After some catching up and small talk, Peeta returned to his own house. I went to Haymitch's house, just to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble.

As soon as I opened the door, all I could smell was liquor. It was quite revolting.

His floor was littered with broken glass and trash of all sorts. I put was like an obstacle course, trying to avoid stepping on the stuff. I had made it to the living room, where I found him asleep on the couch with a bottle in his hand. I moved my finger to his throat, just to make sure he was still alive. With Haymitch, it's hard to tell. I decided that he looked fine, and left the house.

When I got to my house, Greasy Sae was already in my kitchen making me dinner. These days, I've been too depressed to do anything. I've done nothing but eat, sleep, hunt, and sit watching the fireplace.

"Good evening, Katniss." She said as she stirred a giant pot of soup.

"Good evening!" I said cheerfully. Peeta's presence had lightened my mood up a little.

"I decided to make soup for everyone. For you, Peeta, Haymitch, and I." She said.

"That's a good idea. We should all just eat dinner here." I suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that." She replied.

I went upstairs and took a shower. Dr. Aurelius had shipped me some stress-relieving soap from the Capitol the other day. I took some of the soap and inhaled the heavenly scent. It was like lavender and pine. Two of my favorite aromas.

After my glorious shower experience, I changed into a casually formal outfit; a dark green blouse and black pants. I then braided my hair and added some lip-moisturizer. Another gift from the Capitol.

By the time I was downstairs, Haymitch had already arrived. His breath no longer wreaked of alcohol, which made the situation more pleasant. Sae had went home to change, and shortly returned in a yellow dress. Peeta was the last to arrive and had a blue shirt and pants. His hair was neatly combed.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"It's good to be back." He added.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back." I said

We all sat down and ate the delicious chicken and veggie soup.

"I know it's not as fancy as Capitol soup, but is it still good?" Sae asked.

"Oh, yes! This is amazing!" I answered, eating large spoonfuls at a time.

"This is even better then Capitol food!" Peeta added.

"I might just swap this for my liquor," Haymitch said.

"Aww, thanks guys." Sae said as she lightly blushed.

The dinner was over and I headed to my bedroom. I changed into my cozy pajamas and slipped under the covers. For the first time in forever, I didn't have any nightmares.


	2. A New Day

After Peeta's return, my life seemed to get easier. I don't know if it was just that his presence had somehow affected me, or if I was starting to find closure. But whatever it was, it didn't last very long.

Each night, Prim weaves her way into my dreams. At first, it's soothing. Seeing Prim with her dusty blonde hair and lively brown eyes. But then the nightmares begin. She is blown up by the Capitols bombs, burned by the fires, or even worse. Sometimes she is reaped again, and immediately killed in the games.

The nightmares are repetitive, repulsive even. And the worst part is that I can do anything to stop them from happening. There is nobody to comfort me after the drama, so I end up hysterical. Sometimes, I scream so loud that I'm sure Peeta can hear. I cry and cry until every last drop of dignity is drained from my body. Then I sit there in silence, the fear of more of them to occur haunting me. The sun's orange rays through my bedroom window is the only thing keeping me from going insane, if I'm not already. The sun means that it is no longer night, which means that the nightmares are non existent for 12 hours.

I woke up, the sun in my eyes and clatter in the kitchen. I sat in my bed and collected myself until I was mentally stable again. Greasy Sae was in the kitchen as I plopped down the stairs, and to my surprise, so was Peeta.

"Good Mornin!" Sae said, in the best mood I've ever seen her in. This was probably explained by Peeta.

"Morning." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Katniss, I brought some pancakes for you and Sae." Peeta said as he yawned. No wonder he is tired. My screams probably kept him up.

"Thanks." I tried to sound empathetic, but my morning mood drowned that out.

I sat down at the table and cut a piece of the pancake on my plate.

"Mhm! This is really good." I said, stuffing my mouth with more.

Peeta just let out a soft laugh. "Thanks."

After breakfast, I put on my hunting boots and jacket.

"Peeta, I'm going out!" I called out. He was washing the dishes from todays meal. I realized that it was rude that I wasn't helping him, but since when was I polite? I pushed away the thought and climbed over the wire fence. They have yet to remove it, but I heard that it was going to happen in the next 2 weeks.

By mid afternoon, I had caught 2 squirrels, 1 rabbit, and gathered some wild berries. I knew that Peeta would want to make some sort if tart out of them. Baking has been a part of his therapy, so I usually encourage it. Peeta has been using my kitchen, because it is more clean (surprisingly) and was renovated. I don't mind, and I enjoy the extra company.

"I'm back!" I called out as I took of my boots and jacket.

"Did you catch anything?" A voice from the kitchen asked.

"Yup. I caught a bunch, and got a surprise for you," I replied.

I wandered over to the kitchen, and the smell of bread filled my senses.

Peeta was covered in flour and I was quite surprised by how much he had baked in such a short amount of time.

"Wow, looks like you've been busy." I said.

"Yeah, I've been baking like crazy. I've made cookies, rolls, and cupcakes." He said, proud at what he had accomplished. I nodded.

"So. What did you want to give me?" He asked as he washed his hands and looked up at me.

I walked over to my hunting bag and pulled out a sack of berries.

I tossed them over to him, and he caught it with ease. He opened the sack and his eyes grew wide.

"Thank you so much! Now I can make those tarts!" He immediately started washing the berries and put them into the fridge.

"You're welcome." I chuckled at the amount of excitement he bared for a few berries.

The thought reminded me of the first Hunger Games. Me and Peeta had threatened to eat Nightlock. An entire rebellion had started because of a few berries. So I guess I shouldn't judge Peeta for just being excited.

I realized that I was covered in dirt and some blood from my game, so I quickly went upstairs to change. I showered and payed extra attention to my hair, which was still fried from the Games and the bombings. Even with the capitols special concoction, my hair was not able to make a full recovery. This made me think of the rest of my body, permanently scarred. I traced one beginning on my left forearm and watched it crawl up my elbow. It was discolored and gross. My entire body was covered in scars. They are just a reminder of my past. And I hate them because of that.

The water was starting to get cold, so I got out and changed into my day clothes. This was basically just a pair of black pants and a sweater. I tied my hair into a neat bun and proceeded downstairs to find Haymitch sitting on our couch.

Luckily, he wasn't too drunk. I don't want my house to smell of liquor.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, probably sounding harsh.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." He said. I rolled my eyes at this old nickname.

"He wanted some of those tarts." Peeta said from the kitchen.

I looked at Peeta and then back at Haymitch.

"Ok, then." I said as I plopped down on the couch across from the one occupied by Haymitch.

I didn't know exactly what to do, so I fiddled with one of the bracelets that Prim had given me. It was hand-beaded and was made of dark green string and a series of black beads. When she gave it too me, I was surprised that she had made it. It looked like it was professionally done. And it was adjustable and water proof. I always kept it on.

"Here." Peeta walked out with a container with 5 tarts. They were bite sized, and had bright red jelly. I could tell that the crust had coconut by the flakes and the smell.

As Haymitch left, I asked, "Are these coconut?"

"Yup. I know you like coconut." He said as he smiled at me.

"Ooh, thanks!" I didn't really plan to eat the tarts, but now that they had coconut, I would probably eat a few. And I knew that Peeta did it on purpose, to get me to eat some. But I decided not to mention it.

The rest of the day was normal; prepare the stuff I had hunted, eat dinner with Greasy Sae and Haymitch, and go to bed.


	3. Sickness

I woke up, sweaty and cold. The nightmares from hours before were still lingering. I had all of the blankets piled on top of me, yet I was still shivering.

I looked at the time and it was already 12. It was too late to hunt, so I stayed in bed. Soon, I heard the front door open and I knew it was Peeta. His footsteps came from the living room, then in the kitchen, then in the closet, and last came pattering up the stairs.

"Katniss?" He called out.

All I could do was groan. My throat was sore and my body ached all over.

"Hello?" He called out again. His footsteps came closer and I heard him open the door. I didn't even bother to turn in my bed and face him. I knew he already knew I was here.

"Hey, Kat? You ok?" His voice was soft. I heard him circle the bed until he was standing in front of me.

"I don't feel good. And don't call me 'Kat'," I whispered. My voice was scratchy and I could only speak quietly. Peeta sat down next to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"You're warm." His face was concerned.

"What exactly is wrong? Is your throat sore, or does your head hurt, or something like that?" His face grew soft and he gently rubbed my back.

"My throat is sore, and my body aches." I complained, pulling my blankets closer and snuggling into them.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"I'm freezing." I replied.

"Ok, I'm going to get a thermometer and some medicine from my house. I'll be back okay." He said. I nodded. Before he stood up, he brushed the hair that had fallen on my face behind my ear. I heard his footsteps go downstairs and out.

It felt like forever, waiting for him to come back with a remedy. But after what felt like an hour, he returned. But he had more than just a thermometer and medicine. He had brought vegetable soup and a cloth with him.

"You brought this for me?" I asked, even through I knew the answer.

"Yup. Who else would I give it to?" He relied.

"That explains why you were gone so long." I said.

"Hey, I was only gone for 15 minutes!" He defended.

"Well, it felt more like an hour." I added.

Peeta took out the thermometer and held it about a centimeter from my forehead. The thermometer was from the Capitol, and it required no contact with your body. This meant that it was much more sanitary than a traditional one.

The thermometer beeped, and Peeta's face fell as read the number.

"You're 102°, Katniss!" He said, clearly concerned.

"What?!" I yelled. I've never been that sick before.

"Here, take some medicine. It will help bring your temperature down." He said as he plopped some pills into my hand. I swallowed them with a gulp of water and then snuggled up to my blankets again.

Peeta took the cloth to the sink and drenched it with cold water. He then placed it on my forehead. Even through I was freezing cold, the cloth felt refreshing. It really seemed to wake me up. After a while, Peeta started reading a book that he found and ordered from the Capitol. It was a classic, one that was written centuries ago. I believe it was called 'To kill a Mockingbird.' The book kept him occupied and I just sat there and rested.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asked, looking up from his book. By the rumblings coming from his stomach, I could tell that he was ready for a meal.

"Not really," I replied.

"You need to eat something."

"Fine."

He went downstairs to warm up the soup and make lunch for himself. No wonder he was hungry. It was already 2:15!

While he was downstairs, I couldn't help but notice his book. He had left it on the side of the bed where he sat. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the cover. It was made of leather and carefully printed so that each detail was clearly visible.

I hadn't read an actual novel in months. I was just to depressed to read. But now, I felt the sudden urge to do so. I opened the book and started reading. I had read the first chapter when Peeta walked in with our lunch.

"It's a good book, huh." He said.

"It's really good."

"What chapter are you on?"

"I've finished the first one."

"Oh, I'm on the fifth one."

"Just don't spoil it for me."

"Don't worry Kitty, I won't." There he goes again with the nicknames.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, you love it."

I glared at him and he smirked. He was slowly starting to become like the real Peeta. The Peeta before the Games scarred him, the Peeta that wasn't tortured.

I smiled at the thought of the old Peeta.

"What?" He asked, his blue eyes meeting mine, his lips forming into a smile.

"Oh, nothing."


	4. Reading

Reading became a kind of therapy for me and Peeta. He would always come over and bring books to stock the shelf in my bedroom. We would sit ourselves down on the bed and read together. Peeta would hold the book, and I would lean my head on his shoulder. This method worked out, as we both read at the same pace. Occasionally, I would hold the book, just so that he wouldn't get tired. By a month, we had read all of Peeta's books. Now I could say I've read everything from the Jungle Book, to Lord of the Flies (which was quite dark), to even Hamlet.

What I didn't notice right away was how comfortable I was getting with Peeta.

First, all I would do was rest my head on his shoulder or lap. Next thing I know, his arms are wrapped around me and I'm sitting on his lap. The most confusing part of all of it is that I am ok with it. What ever happened to the reserved, tough Katniss? President Snow and his games might have had something to do with it, as he had destroyed many other things about me. And right now, the only person to blame is him, so I didn't hesitate to mentally do so.

Maybe I needed Peeta's comfort, or maybe is that he needed mine. But whatever it was, I didn't mind one bit. So after that month of reading had passed, I was perfectly fine with him kissing me on the cheek as he walked back to his house for the night. And I knew that he would be ok if I were to do the same. It's a funny effect, you know. Out of all things, reading is bringing us back together. That's something I've never thought I'd say.

The next day, as I was about to go on a morning hunt in the woods, I came across a package on my front porch. It was perfectly white and had metallic silver tape running across it. I immediately could tell it was from the Capitol. As I was inspecting the package, I heard someone's familiar footsteps crunch on the gravel sidewalk. I looked up, and sure enough, was Peeta.

"Good Morning!" I greeted.

"Morning!" He smiled and walked up my porch, but then stopped when he saw the package.

"Oh! They came," he exclaimed, a smile creeping on his face.

"What? What is it?" He pulled me inside and hauled the heavy box on the table with ease. I didn't know he still had it in him.

"What's in the box!" I couldn't hold my curiosity for much longer.

"You'll see!" He said as he slashed it open with a knife.

Inside the box was an array of books. Classics. There were also several CDs with music from centuries ago. The years on the CDs ranged from 2000, to 2085. The era of music. Along with the music, there were cases of movies. This time, they ranged from the 1900s to the 2100s. The collection of 'artifacts' excited me, maybe even a little bit too much.

"HOW? How did you find these?!" I asked, amazed.

"Special treatment from the Capitol. You know, being part of the rebellion AND surviving 2 Hunger Games really does give you some sort of fame, Katniss."

Of course it gives you fame. It depends on if you are respected. Then, people will give you free stuff.

"Wait...this didn't cost you did it?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"Nope. Not one penny."

"Ok, good."

The sun was rising and it shone through my window and right at my eyes. The sun! I needed to get hunting!

"Oh, shoot! I have to go hunting! I'll be back at noon!" I ran through the doorway, but still managed to catch a quick hug from Peeta as I left.


	5. Music and Chaos

My night was relatively ok. President Snow made an appearance in my dream. He was strapped to the whipping post in the town square. His laugh was daunting and spurts of blood escaped his mouth with each wrenching breath he took.

"It's not over, Everdeen." He muttered, revealing his bloodstained teeth and tongue. I winced at the sight and loaded my bow, ready to make the final shot.

"It's never over." He growled and as he spat about a clot of blood, I released my arrow. But my dream stopped before the arrow would pierce his heart. And that's what always infuriated me.

I woke up, and immediately heard the clatter in the kitchen. But it wasn't the occasional, spoon-hits-bowl-as-you-mix, type of clatter. It was as if someone dropped an entire set of pots. They echoed throughout the house and I could hear low murmurs coming from him.

As soon as I realized what was happening, I jumped out of bed and sprinted downstairs. As I turned the corner to get to the kitchen, I saw him clutching the back of a chair. His eyes were stone, yet there was a sliver of something else. Whatever it was, I could tell he was fighting the thoughts that played in his head.

"Peeta! Shh! It's okay!" I tried to comfort him, but I didn't know if that would even help him at all. I had to stay calm.

He murmured something under his breath.

"Mutt!"

"Peeta, No! It's not real!" My attempts to stay calm were failing.

"It's just a flashback! Shh, it's okay!"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it in mine.

"It's okay! Shh! It's just a flashback!"

His eyes started to soften, and he leaned less on the chair.

"K-Katniss?" His voice cracked as he looked to me for assurance.

He rubbed his head and exhaled deeply, not letting go of my hand.

"You're okay. It's not your fault."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His eyes filled with worry.

"No, I'm okay."

"Good, because if I ever hurt you in any way, I would-"

I stopped him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Peeta, don't feel bad. If you ever did hurt me because of a flashback, just know that it wouldn't be your fault, and I would forgive you."

"You would?" He took my hands in his and his blue eyes looked into mine.

"Absolutely."

The rest of the day went smoothly. No flashbacks, no chaos. We decided to listen to some of the old music from the package. The CDs came with a player, which looked pretty new, considering that nobody had used one for centuries. We took out an album called '2016s Greatest Hits.' The music was different than what me and Peeta were used to. We were used to classical songs or melodies. This was a whole new world of remixed sounds and beats. Me and Peeta both immediately liked this one band. I believe they were called 'Twenty One Pilots.' I guess it was because we could both relate to the lyrics. My favorite song out of all of them was 'Tear in my Heart.' Peeta liked it too. One lyrics says "She's the tear in my heart. I'm on fire." This reminded us of our past, with the fire costumes that Cinna had made. Oh, Cinna. He would just love the stuff in our package. In that moment, I longed for him to be here with us.

My thoughts were disturbed when Peeta started to sing along with the track.

"She's the tear in my heart. I'm alive!"

"She's the tear in my heart. I'm on fire." He

"She's the tear in my heart. Take me higher!"

"Than I've ever been!"

"My heart is my armor!"

"She's the tear in my heart!"

"She's a carver!" He smirked at me and motioned over to the bow I whittled.

"She's a butcher with smile!" He pointed to the squirrel that I hunted earlier. I laughed.

"Cut me farther."

"Than I've ever been!"

He sang the last verse with such emotion and pecked the top of my head.

"Peeta Mellark. I had no idea you had it in you!" I teased.

"Well, I had inspiration from you and the Valley Song."


End file.
